


A Poem for My Brother

by captainamergirl



Category: Port Charles
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Joe's poem for Frank.





	A Poem for My Brother

**A Poem for My Brother**  
**_Joe's poem to Frank_**  
  
I started a new life  
But I can't help but think  
About the one girl we both loved most  
Now unreachable, a ghost  
Gone too soon  
Under the darkened moon  
  
You were supposed to protect her  
You vowed that you and she were  
Everything that was destined to be  
But your love cost her everything  
Can't you see?  
Your brand of love made her want to be free  
  
You're my brother  
I always loved you for you  
I was honestly one of the few  
That did  
Man how I looked up to you as a kid  
All grown up now that adoration has slid  
  
Tell me did she hurt very much  
Did she die in your arms?  
Afraid of your touch  
I walked away from her for you  
Though it betrayed my heart's greatest desire  
Why did you let her die under the wheels of a tire?  
  
You're my brother always  
But this betrayal will take a lifetime to forgive  
Don't you see that she deserved to live?  
I know you didn't do this on purpose  
But Frank I asked you to love her enough  
For the both of us  
  
I have two kids and a wife now  
But tell me brother how  
I am supposed to let go?  
I guess I have to try though  
But please, please tell me  
She didn’t die in too much pain


End file.
